


Podfic for "Dinner for Two" by Dira Sudis

by MsPooslie



Series: podfic [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Bucky had followed him to the kitchen and was kneeling naked in the doorway. He was staring up at Steve with the slightly glassy expression Steve knew all too well, although he'd never seen it like this.Bucky called it going into a pattern, not programming, because his actions weren't predetermined; he just had a limited range of responses to whatever was happening around him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. soundcloud streaming version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts), [hpismyhomeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpismyhomeboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dinner for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346526) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> this is my first attempt at a podfic. I was encouraged by hpismyhomeboy on twitter and i think it turned out ok. i am planning on doing "strays" by notlucy next

[Leslie Atcheson](https://soundcloud.com/leslie-atcheson) · [Dinner for Two by Dira Sudis](https://soundcloud.com/leslie-atcheson/dinner-for-two-by-dira-sudis)


	2. downloadable file

You can download here:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-09de-LhwJUj8egG4YqhVlMFV_5UhAFr/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
